


Spreadsheet Seal

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [20]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals), Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: A seal made from spreadsheets.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Spreadsheet Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts), [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AsymptoticallyNotDoingFi).




End file.
